The present invention relates to a periodic cellular structure fabricated using three dimensional array of truss or truss-like units that can be used as a multifunctional lightweight structural core for structural panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing such a periodic cellular structure using diffusion bonding techniques resulting in either an array or series of stacked arrays of three dimensional truss units and resultant structures thereof.
There exists a need in the art for manufacturing methods for making topologically controlled cellular metals that are applicable to titanium and titanium alloys. The present invention provides, among other things, a new process that utilizes a diffusion bonding approach to create truss cores for sandwich panels and other panel types from titanium and titanium alloys and other materials for which diffusion bonding is feasible.